An abnormality may appear in a biological tissue. The abnormality may appear due to cancer, exposure to sunlight, age, and/or other factors. In addition, the abnormality may appear because of submission to tattoo processes. A patient may wish to remove the abnormality from the biological tissue. Removal of the abnormality from the biological tissue may cause scarring. In some instances, removal of the abnormality may damage other biological tissue surrounding a target area.